Curse
by SylvenSilence
Summary: I have taken this over from Starseller. Sorry bout the delay. What is Bella? Wait, sorry, Amaranth. Huh? Yeah, she's a, ah, well, a vampirethingy? Idunno. Neither does she. Now where is that dratted book?


**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't profit, blah, blah. Happy now?

**Summary**: Edward left again. Bella goes to the Volturi. In an attempt to escape her past, she invokes an ancient spell—But she didn't read the entire spellbook…Edward returns, and finds out what Bella has become…the most powerful vampire.

She parked her silver motorcycle on the roof. Evil shone through her cold blue eyes as she removed a single volume, a beaten old book, from the motorcycle. Storm winds tugged on her leather jacket and inky locks. They swirled around her in endless spirals.

She did not bother to hide. No one could see her, anyways, not even if they had the eyesight of a vampire. She made no sound as she swung through an open window. Her black army boots were silent, not even tapping against the cold stone floors of the mighty castle. She drifted through the rooms, silent as a ghost, for she _was_ a ghost, a spirit. She navigated through the labyrinthine halls easily. It might have been night, but everyone in this castle was awake. Of course. They were vampires. But none could detect her.

She set the book down on a fancy, ornate desk. Then, silently as she had come, she left, tracing her steps back to the rooftop, and riding away on her flying motorcycle.

.xXx.

Aro stared at the beaten old volume that had somehow managed to appear on his desk. He traced his finger over the embossed title: _La maledizione di sangue e di ghiaccio_. _The Curse of Blood and Ice_.

Curious, he opened the book. His eyes widened as he understood.

Far above him, a blue-eyed, black-haired girl smiled as she fingered the controls of her silver motorbike.

.xXx.

"Good bye, Bella," he said. "I'm sorry, but it's just too dangerous."

That was the last few words I ever heard from him.

I didn't bother to fight him. I knew I couldn't.

But that was the end of Bella Swan.

My name is Isabella now.

I don't want to remember anymore. Not about my past. It would be easier.

It still feels like someone's sliced my heart out with a blunt kitchen knife.

I knew _they_ would come hunting for me soon. And I had only one choice—go to _them_.

.xXx.

As far as Charlie knew, I was going to Jacksonville. As far as Renee knew, I was going to—randomly, Alaska.

It was the best my tired brain could come up with.

I hoped it would do.

And now, I was standing in the room that, in my mind, would always be remembered as the room of blood.

It was the room the Volturi fed in.

.xXx.

_She swept her dark locks behind her ear as she stared into the scope of her rifle. Helplessness gripped her as she studied the trenches before her—she, and her people, could never win this war. Unless…_

_She dropped her rifle and dug through her pack. After she extracted a silver sphere, about the size of a basketball, from the pack, she clambered out of her own trench. Walking proudly to the middle of the battlefield—for the troops on both sides were far too startled to do anything but watch—she raised the sphere above her head. Her icy blue eyes flashed with victory._

_It was a stolen nuclear bomb, created with the most explosive element ever products—116 on the periodic table._

_She was the first to die, but she died happy._

.xXx.

I stared at my feet while I repeated my story, in halting words, to Aro. Finally, I reached the end. "And I know the law claims me. And I have no more reason to live. Hence, I have come here."

Aro bit his lower lip in a surprisingly childish way. "My dear, you are far too precious to waste."

"But I am asking for death."

"Bella, please let me finish. Recently, I have found a spell that would let you forget." He handed me a very old, very worn book.

"_La maledizione di sangue e di ghiaccio."_ I read.

"Yes. The Curse of Blood and Ice. But I have read through the book, and as far as I know, it is not truly a curse."

He dropped his voice and said, "It will make you the most powerful vampire."

.xXx.

She perched on the windowsill, invisible, unnoticed. Her dark locks fanned out into the night. She smiled, and victory lit up her icy blue eyes.

.xXx.

The book was long and confusing. I skipped the first few chapters, going straight to the instructions.

Two drops of blood. My blood. Check.

A small diamond. Check.

I am Isabella Swan.

.xXx.

It took me two hours to track down everything needed for the spell. At last, I was done.

I looked upon the arrangement on the floor. It was a new moon tonight. Perfect.

Within an hour, my screams began. I am becoming what I, for a while, wanted to become. A vampire.

.xXx.

When I woke up, I felt refreshed.

True, I still remembered, but I didn't care anymore. This was a new me. Isabella.

I swung my legs off the bed as I looked around me.

The complex arrangement of various items were—gone. Gone was the diamond, my blood, the dagger, the chunk of ice, and various other items.

Only the book remained, lying on the center of the floor.

I stood up, surprised at my own grace, and walked around the room. There was no mirror, but I didn't care. I didn't want to know what I looked like. Well, not now, at least. I picked the book up and set it on a rather ancient looking desk. Antique would be the better word, as it is very tidy and free of both cobwebs and dust.

I slumped down into a very comfortable desk chair as I tested the spell. New powers? None that I could discern. Memories? Still there.

But what shocked me was that I simply didn't care about them anymore.

The spell hadn't taken my memories. It had taken my _emotions._

.xXx.

She stood on the rooftop, and laughed, a laugh ringing of nothing but pure, deep evil.

**A/N**: Thanks to LadyMiyu for correcting my rather horrible Italian. (I know nothing of the language and used Google Translate)

My OC isn't too important to the story—I only included the clip from her past to show exactly how evil (and determined) she is. She, however, did not create the curse, nor is the curse bond to her in any way.

Large chunks of italics are flashbacks. First person is always Bella's POV.

Okay, this is Selene-MoonGodess. I am taking over this story from StarSeller. This whole chpt, an's included, is hers. The rest are mine.


End file.
